Maja Johannsson
"It's not about what you want, Father, it's what I want. I'm 21 and I don't need you to tell me what's right for me." Sergeant Maja Svea Johannsson Ryder † was the daughter of Charlie and Violet Johannsson and the wife of Jack Ryder †. She was assassinated alongside her newly-wed husband, Jack, at their wedding in Kabul, by Hans Kraus. History Maja was born in Malmö, Sweden, to Swedish-English Field Marshal Charlie Johannsson and American CEO Violet. Maja and her father formed a strong bond in her younger years, however they began to drift when Maja became a teenager, eventually falling out when she was 16 due to their opposite views yet similar personalities. This fallout almost resulted in Charlie and Violet filing for a divorce, however Maja's boyfriend at the time - to whom Charlie disapproved of - told her to reunite with her father. She did, at 17, and began modelling in Stockholm. Ignoring Her Father In Season 1, although she isn't seen, at the age of 19/20, she was rejected from the modelling industry due to being "too short". She reconsidered what she wanted in life and decided to join the army. She contacts her father in Camp Sierra telling him about her life choices. Although he disagreed, she rebelled and later appeared in 3.3 as a Corporal in the British Army. She tells Charlie she likes Camp Sierra, however they clash again as Charlie says it's because she likes Joseph Carlisle, with Maja taking this badly and saying their relationship is always hurt by her romantic connections. She leaves again, however returns in 3.10 after refusing to stay at the training camp in London where she had been for a year. She says she'd been offered a job at Camp Sierra or in Iran and she chose here. She has no objection to working below her father, however her father does. Unrequited Love Maja, who is known as a love magnet, assumes that Joseph is into her (and is correct, however he is afraid to admit it) so when they have finished fighting and are back at Camp, Maja kisses him. She is taken aback when Joseph says she misread him, with Daniel Ross later questioning why he pushed her away. Maja hides everytime she sees Joseph and feels embarrassed, however she grows closer to Jack Ryder who has recently split up with his fiancée, Lydia Belfry, as Lydia handled Erin Ryder's death badly. This occurs after Maja and Jack inspect a sinkhole together and bond over their love for the Beatles. Mixed Feelings Her relationship grows with Jack, however is pushed back when Jack says she's too young for him. Maja, however, tries to convince him she isn't and that he's just afraid because she's Johannsson's daughter. She leaves, however when she returns, she finds Jack kissing Josie Fox. Maja corners Jack about his kiss with Josie after pouring her heart out to him in front of everyone. She feels humiliated and is sick of being the Camp's love-sick puppy. Johannsson attempts to sooth his daughter, but she lashes out and is sent to isolation. While in isolation, Jack visits Maja and apologises, saying Josie wasn't fully with it and that he doesn't like her. Maja sulkily says Josie is just using him for sex and he says he could agree. While Jack is leaving, Joseph visits Maja, believing they can sort out their issues, but Maja says no and turns her back on him. When Johannsson removes her from isolation, she goes to find Jack and finds him at the heliport. She says she really likes him, more than she's ever like anyone before, and the two have sex in a helicopter. Falling for Jack Elizabeth Caine, whom Maja has befriended, gives Maja a pep-talk alongside her aunt, Grey Maverick, as Maja confesses to falling in love with Jack. Grey tells Maja it's not Johannsson in the relationship, why should it matter if he approves? Maja thinks Grey is hiding something, however Grey denies this. When Grey leaves, Elizabeth says Grey and Samuel Fellows are sleeping together. Joseph tries to get closer to Maja, subtly first, then more obvious, however he himself is oblivious to the fact Maja's moved on and is trying to get with Jack. In 4.3, Jack clocks on that Maja used to crush on Joseph, however he says he doesn't want to stand between them and will happily step back. Maja says she likes him more now and that she's his everything. Abduction In 4.4, Maja and Elizabeth are abducted by a gang of Iranian refugees who are attempting to corrupt the Camp. They are set up in an Iranian base five miles away and a ransom for £30,000 is in place, or they'll die. Camp Sierra has 24 hours to react or they'll both die. Jack, Eric and Johannsson track them down after the Iranians release video footage of Maja and Elizabeth getting beaten up. When the Iranians find out they're on their way, they lock them up in two tanks, naked. Maja's tank slowly begins to fill with oil which will lead to asphynxiation eventually. Maja's tank is 3/4 full when the rescue party arrive and she is released before suffocating. Jack carries a weak Maja out before the base is exploded. Jealous Jack In 4.8, Jack sees a drunk Maja kissing Joseph and believes she's chosen Joseph, so reports Joseph. Joseph subsequently gets cut, but Johannsson says it's not because of this. In 4.11, however, Maja says she's sick of secretly seeing Jack and professes her love. Johannsson's Heart Attack & Targetting In 4.13, Johannsson suffers from a heart attack and Finn Davenport is drafted in. Jack keeps Maja company as Johansson leaves for surgery in London. In 4.16, Maja is announced a target by Finn and has subsequently drafted in his wife, a police officer in the army, Rosie, to keep her safe. However, in 4.20, Maja is promoted to a Sergeant, with her father returning just in time to witness her promotion. The Islamic Terrorist Group (ITG) attempt to kill Maja, but miss and hit Josie who shields Maja. Jack proposes to Maja and she agrees, after Jack says he wants to marry her before she dies. Death Jack and Maja marry in the Gardens of Babur, Kabul, Afghanistan. However, Hans Kraus visits after initially romancing Maddie Whitaker, and shoots Maja in cold blood. For good measure, he also kills Jack. Anya Guillon declares Maja dead, however tries to save Jack. This is futile and the two die married.